Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis
Chapter 33 – The Giants I was running towards the inside of the strange mountain/mansion or whatever it is when another giant grabbed her, his eyes stared at me in interest, he looked exactly like his brother, the same gruesome face, the bulky body only he had greasy black hair and beady black eyes. “Pretty…” he murmured. Without hesitation I took my hairpin that was inside my pocket, my hands were out of the length of his grip and so I was able to swing the hairpin, transforming it into my sword: sketos. I grabbed the hilt of my sword and plunged it in the giants’ fingers and he quickly let go of me… sending me downwards into the hard rock floor. I closed my eyes and prepared for pain. But the only thing I felt was a soft body under me. When I opened my eyes the giant that grabbed me was crying out of pain and Cuinn was under me. “Thanks.” I told him as I helped him get up. “YOU STABBED MY BROTHER!!!” the brown eyed giant yelled at me, he carelessly threw Artemis away as if she was an unused toy, and luckily Nico was there to catch her. “Nico! Help my mother!” I screamed. “YOU STUPID DEMIGOD!!!” the brown eyed one ran towards me and shaking the ground in the process. Instinctively I summoned my bow and arrows and shot what felt like continuous millions of arrows towards his body. “Otus!” the black eyed giant cried and came towards his brother. The brown eyed one, Otus, heaved a sigh as he tried to take out the arrows, “Take her down Ephialtes!” Otus screamed at his brother. I stared at Cuinn, “Go take my mother out of here!” he nodded and together with Nico they carried Artemis out of mansion-mountain that was Mt. Skylight. In the moment when I was looking at them slowly leaving without the giants noticing, Artemis stared at me and mouthed: What are you doing? '' ''Trust Me. '' I thought to her, hoping she would hear and not risking the giants to turn their heads. “Wait!” I yelled at the advancing Ephialtes, raising my hands to stop him. Ephialtes stopped charging and stared at me, “What you want?” I put on a brave face and a smile, “I want to make an offer: Me in exchange for Artemis.” The giants gave me a half doubting half bewildered expression, “Why?” Otus asked as he stood beside his brother, he had gotten all of my arrows out of his body already. “I mean…” I thought about it quickly, “C’mon, Artemis is a maiden goddess, she’s like… ummm… 5 thousand years old and you ''still want her?” Otus thought about for a moment, “She is very beautiful!” “I’m her daughter!” I managed, “Let me be her substitute!” They thought about it. “You are not a goddess!” Otus argued. “But isn’t that better?” “How can it be better?” Ephialtes asked. “I can’t take forms or get bigger!” I told them, making it sound like it was the best thing ever even though I was putting all my weaknesses out, “And I can never ''trick like how my mother did!” My last sentence made them smiled, “Yes, yes!” Otus sang, “You pretty enough, not as much pretty as the goddess but enough.” “So you accept my deal?” I asked them. They nodded. “We agree! Yes, we do! Yes, we agree!” they sang together then Otus made a grab for me but I was able to stop him. “Wait!” I cried to him but that only made him unhappy. “Why you reject?” he asked. “What are you going to do with me?” “Make you my wife!” he sang. I saw an alarmed look from Cuinn and a distressed look y Nico and my mother. “And how about your brother?” I looked at Ephialtes. “Hera! I will take Hera!” Ephialtes grinned, showing yellow teeth. “But how can I help you take Hera and get married to Otus if I am this small?” they all gave me a surprised look. “Yes, yes! How can we?” Ephialtes asked, “Yes. She is very small, too small!” Otus agreed. “Why not ask my mother to make me as big you! Wouldn’t that be perfect?” “Yes. Perfect!” Otus agreed then he walked around looking for Artemis, seeing she wasn’t there he shouted, “Goddess! Make your daughter as big as me! DO IT!!!” I stared at my mother, Cuinn and Nico looked doubtful of what I was doing, but Artemis was different, her voice was crystal clear in my mind. ''Are you sure, my daughter? This is starting to be risky, ''She sent. ''Trust me and my plan, mother. I sent back, I am your daughter after all. We stared into each others’ eyes. And after a moment she nodded and I started to grow – ''fast. '' ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 12:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis